Black Hole
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Primeiro lugar no I Challenge Sirius/Mione do fórum seis vassouras e Prêmio de Melhor Barulho Irritante do mesmo Challenge. AU.


Título: Black Hole

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Sinopse: É uma história cheia de características que a tornam única. Sirius era como um Buraco-negro e Hermione sabia que estava sendo sugada.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Classificação: M ou NC-17, como quiserem

Beta-reader: Moonlit

Capista: Luna Black

Links para capa e banners no meu perfil, ok???

Linha utilizada: "Vows are spoken

To be broken

Feelings are intense

Words are trivial

Pleasures remain

So does the pain

Words are meaningless

And forgettable"

(usados como pensamentos deles e comparações)

Itens utilizados: 5. não ter final feliz, 7. Cor preta, 8. Cabelos ondulados, 11. Cigarros, 12. Scarpins, 16. NC – 17 (bônus: se for sexo e não amor)

Nota: fic _**inspirada**_ em fatos reais. O Sirius da história nem sabe que está sendo escrita (ele nem sabe que HP existe, quem dirá que eu escrevo), a Hermione gostaria de não ser identificada. Outra coisa, é UA, considerem que Regulus está vivo (foi um prazer faze-lo interagir com a Tríade Dourada) e que uma série de personagens estão interagindo de forma completamente non-sense. Precisei ressuscitar o rapaz porque o Sirius retratado tem um irmão. Beijos para a Fla, que mestrou um Chall tão lindo a ponto de me fazer, pela primeira vez, participar. Estou escrevendo sem pretensões. Chega de falar que isso já virou um prefácio. Acho que nem é necessário pedir reviews, né???

É uma história cheia de características que a tornam única e facilmente lembrável. Ao contrário das palavras dele.

São fatos triviais. Como as palavras dele.

-----XXX-----

A maldição era o mistério dos seus olhos. A maneira como nunca mostravam nada. Dois lagos cinzentos, profundos como os miosótis de Ronald jamais poderiam ser.

Era só um baile no dia dos namorados. Mas bastou para que seu mundo deixasse de fazer sentido. Chegou perto demais da superfície cinza e desconhecida. Caíra e agora estava se afogando.

Continuava com Ron. Ele era, como todos diziam, seu destino. Mas não conseguia simplesmente não olhar daquela maneira para os olhos de Sirius. E nem imaginava se ele a via porque ele nunca demonstrava. Era frio, garanhão, belo e indiferente. Aquele que não amava e aparentemente não queria amar, mas que era amado em segredo.E como doía observá-lo na semi-obscuridade da sala da casa de Harry e Ginny.

Já não podia mais. Depois de um almoço de domingo silencioso, em meio a um rio de lágrimas, pediu um tempo a Ron. Tempo que deveria durar enquanto houvesse estrelas no céu.

-----XXX-----

Meses haviam passado. Quantos mesmo? Quatro, claro. Mas parecia muito mais.

Festa de rua. Aniversário de um bairro de Londres ou qualquer idiotice do tipo. _Toc toc toc,_ com seus _scarpins_ escarlates. _Toc, toc, toc,_ com sua blusa de seda negra. _Toc toc toc,_ com seus lábios cor de vinho tinto e seus olhos que fingiam não ligar. Sorria, feliz da vida, porque pela primeira vez em dias, não precisava se preocupar com absolutamente nada.

Preto era a cor deles. Porque, como uma obsessão, os perseguia incessantemente, até mesmo no nome dele. Como o barulho dos saltos, que marcava o compasso da não-história. Das não-verdades. Do não-amor. E o compasso variava. Lento, quando se aproximou pela primeira vez, naquela mesma noite. Rápido, quando se afastou pela última.

Preto era a cor deles. Porque era a cor que ele vestia, como ela. Porque era uma não-cor capaz de sugar tudo, inclusive a luz dos olhos castanhos dela.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso sincero. Ele sorriu de volta, um sorriso enigmático.

"O que fazem aqui, garotas?" Ela não esperava que ele estivesse ali. Cumprimentaram-se brevemente.

Quando deu por si, estava sozinha com Sirius, ambos tagarelando sem parar.

"Oh, meu Deus! Cadê a Ginny?" Ela olhou para os lados, procurando pela ruiva.

"Saiu com a Luna e o Charlie. Por que, quer voltar para sua amiga?"

"Ela está com meu dinheiro, minhas chaves e meus documentos."

"Então, vamos achá-la."

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço, como um cavalheiro. Ela o aceitou com um sorriso. E achou que estava vendo alguma verdade nos orbes metálicos.

Desceram a rua. Passaram em frente a um bar. Hermione teve a sensação de que descia um degrau sem querer. Sirius estava sorrindo para Ronald. Ronald sorriu de volta, acenando serenamente. Hermione abaixou os olhos, segurando o braço do homem com mais força. Uma cena desnecessária, na opinião dela.

_Toc, toc, toc,_ acompanhada pelo silêncio, embora a música estivesse muito alta. A rua estava movimentada, mas escura. Continuavam andando, os dois de preto.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior ao encontrar a ruiva com o irmão, Luna e Ralph Scamander. Não queria separar-se dele. Não estava realmente se importando com o fato que Ginny carregava suas chaves, documentos e dinheiro.

"Está entregue..." Ele deu um bonito sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e abaixou os olhos. Ele era tão alto, que nem os saltos faziam com que atingissem a mesma altura. Se ela o alcançasse, talvez pudesse ter visto algo mais por trás das lascas de ferro.

"Obrigada." Respondeu finalmente. Ele ainda não a soltara.

"Eu acho que... Vou indo porque..." e os lábios colaram-se brevemente. Ela tinha certeza que estava de olhos arregalados. O coração martelava na garganta. "O que eu fiz?" Perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

"Não sei" Respondeu ela, rindo. "O que você fez?"

"Nem imagino, mas vou fazer de novo." E segurando-a com firmeza, mas sem força, beijou-a profundamente. Um beijo rápido e intenso, como os sentimentos dela. E dessa vez ela estava de olhos fechados.

Não conseguiram contar o tempo em que ficaram juntos. Poderia ter sido dez minutos, ou dez noites enluaradas, tanto fazia.

Ela engoliu em seco quando se separaram. Os dois se encararam e riram.

"Bem, eu vou indo, então..."

"Vai pela sombra."

Ele riu e se afastou, acenando brevemente. Era prazer que não se acabaria, mesmo que os lábios jamais tornassem a se encontrar.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Dois meses depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

_Porque o preto nos persegue?_, pensou Hermione, enquanto prendia a respiração diante da aproximação mais que suspeita de Sirius Black. Foi naquele momento que percebeu de verdade que até seu sobrenome era negro.

Parecia que todos na casa de Harry haviam parado para observá-los. O assunto não fora comentado, pelo menos não na frente deles, mas claro que todos haviam visto Sirius tentando sugar a alma de Hermione com um beijo, como se fosse um desentupidor de pia ou algo do gênero.

Ele sorriu ao observá-la. Usava uma camisa de cetim azul, os malditos _scarpins_ pretos. Tinha vontade de arrancá-los para não ter que escutar os saltos batendo no chão.

Ela sorriu de volta, tendo vontade de arrancar os sapatos dos pés e jogar na bela cabeça de cabelos negros. Quem sabe assim ele deixava de ser um cretino encantador?

Ele estava de preto... De seda preta. Maldito!

Era atraída para ele como se fosse um buraco negro a sugá-la. Exatamente! Ele era uma estrela que se transformara em buraco negro, mas por estar tão longe da Terra, todos ainda enxergavam seu brilho e não sua verdadeira face. Apenas ela via, e não podia contar a ninguém. Porque suas palavras não tinham significado quando o assunto era Sirius Black.

-----XXX-----

Hermione tinha cabelos longos e ondulados. Ótimo, porque demorara tanto a reparar naquilo? Talvez, naquele dia chamassem mais a atenção, porque a franja estava puxada para trás e bem presa, enquanto todo o resto estava propositalmente volumoso, alguns cachos enrolados caprichosamente no meio das ondas. Talvez naquele dia o perfume de rosas estivesse mais intenso. Talvez por isso tenha reparado, porque chegava a estar tonto com o perfume que o embriagara. Tentou mostrar a ela em um único olhar o que estava sentindo e pensando, mas a dissimulação o acompanhava havia tanto tempo que já não sabia mais ser sincero.

Bem, se ele queria fingir, então fingiriam. Ela sabia jogar também. Observou os lagos de prata observarem-na por inteiro, mas não soube dizer o que havia neles. Mas não era surpresa, ela nunca sabia mesmo. Tocou a seda preta quando ele a cumprimentou, e ficaram longos minutos em muda contemplação. Em seguida ela se afastou. E o _toc toc_ dos saltos tinha exatamente a mesma velocidade do _tic-tac_ do relógio.

Algum tempo depois, ele se aproximou dela, intencionalmente casual. Encarou os olhos castanhos e percebeu que não sabia o que havia neles, porque ela já não queria mais mostrar.

Nesse exato instante, ele percebeu que não deveria se aproximar. Pelo menos, não naquele momento, e saiu andando como se nem tivesse passado por uma pessoa.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Três meses depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Estavam todos chegando à boate. A música eletrônica tinha uma batida forte, muito alta, que chegava a fazer o corpo vibrar. O lugar era mal iluminado e, para onde quer que olhassem, havia casais se beijando.

Ela o observou, confusa. Ele estava fumando? Desde quando Sirius fumava?

Aproximou-se dela, cumprimentando-a, casual. Ela sorriu de volta, espontânea, calma e decidida. Não o queria naquele dia, então, não tinha com que se preocupar.

Ele estava feliz e calmo. Não a queria naquela noite e via que ela também não; aquilo o deixava tranqüilo. Mais tranqüilo ainda porque não podia escutar o barulho dos saltos por causa da música alta.

Soltou a fumaça lentamente, com displicência, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos. Hermione observou com genuíno interesse a barreira que havia entre eles se mostrar. Havia sido construída em volta dos olhos, que eram a janela da alma, e que no caso de Sirius Black eram janelas fechadas. Janelas fechadas e protegidas por uma barreira. Interessante...

Sorriu para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sirius Negro. Sirius Buraco-negro. Sirius Alma-negra. Um homem... Vinte anos mais velho que ela, absolutamente seguro de si, flertando com uma garota, fumando aqueles malditos cigarros de cravo que a deixavam embriagada com o cheiro.

Não havia motivo para ficar perto dele. Sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou, contente por não poder escutar os próprios saltos, embora sentisse o impacto deles no chão.

Sirius era prazer. Um prazer que durava, mesmo que não estivesse junto dele. Um prazer que causava desgosto, porque durava mesmo que não estivesse junto dele.

"Ouvi comentários de que Pads andou saindo com Susan Bones..." Ela escutou Ginny dizer enquanto se aproximava e revirou os olhos. Ótimo, era mesmo do que ela precisava! Mais uma garotinha na competição.

Entrou na roda, conversando alegremente com Oliver Wood, para não dizer flertando inocente e alegremente com ele, mas seus olhos simplesmente não conseguiam não vagar até Sirius, que apenas fumava lentamente, soprando a fumaça para o alto e conversando com o irmão mais jovem, Regulus.

Foi com desgosto que observou que a barreira de fumaça em seus olhos simplesmente não saía de lá, e morreu de vontade de saber quando e por qual motivo ele se tornara tão impenetrável. Não se desarmava nem mesmo quando tinha apenas o irmão por companhia.

E ele continuava sendo encantador, mesmo que fosse uma rocha. E a fumaça do cigarro o envolvia como as brumas que protegiam Avalon, duplicando seu mistério e fazendo com que ela o admirasse ainda mais.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Dois meses depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Sirius Negro, Sirius Buraco-Negro, Sirius Alma-Negra. Repetiu três vezes, como uma sentença... Como uma maldição. A estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Cão Maior, que não era visível naquele dia, porque estavam dentro da casa de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. E se não estivesse sentada, provavelmente teria caído, porque o impacto da chegada de Sirius era absolutamente devastador.

E seu olhar era felino. Não... Seu olhar era de um chacal que esperava a hora da refeição. E quando se dirigiu a ela, soltou faíscas.

Depois de levar Susan Bones para a cama, era a vez de Hermione ser sua vítima.

Ela tinha as pernas vestidas em uma meia fina preta, cruzadas elegantemente, o vestido rosa claro escondendo metade de suas coxas. O _scarpin_ direito bateu no chão, impaciente, e ele parou como se tivesse tomado uma pancada. Duas batidas por segundo. _Toc toc toc_, e aquilo o enlouquecia. _Toc toc toc_, e ele precisava se aproximar um pouco mais. _Toc toc toc_, e quando ele chegou a ela, o barulho parou.

Ele a puxou e as unhas longas se enterraram na mão oferecida com a força de quem quer ferir e causar dor. Mas ele simplesmente não pareceu ter sentido.

Sirius Alma-negra, que a puxou sem dizer nada, e ela simplesmente permitiu que fosse puxada. Como sempre permitia. Porque não podia lutar contra a força que ele exercia. Simplesmente era maior que ela.

Pararam no jardim, e ele a sentou gentilmente a seu lado.

"Como foi com Bones?" Ele deu um sorriso de lado. Nada respondeu.

"Fazia tempo que não nos víamos, Hermione."

"É verdade."

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele a segurou gentilmente e a beijou, profundamente, lentamente, quase carinhosamente. Como uma promessa.

E seu coração batia com força extrema, todos aqueles sentimentos tão intensos passando por sua cabeça e por suas entranhas, fazendo com que revirassem. Ficaram minutos sem fim naquilo, sem palavras, porque palavras eram triviais e sem sentido perto da emoção daqueles lábios juntos. Os rostos se moviam de um lado para o outro. E quando ele a segurou de leve pela nuca com as duas mãos, foi um pedido de permissão, que Hermione concedeu, dando passagem para que a língua quente de Sirius explorasse cada mínimo recanto de sua boca.

As mãos dela passeavam pela nuca de Sirius, descendo pelas costas, numa quase massagem, enquanto sua língua cuidava de explorar e acariciar o pescoço, os ombros, e a orelha, onde ela parava por um momento, apenas para inspirar profundamente e fazê-lo se arrepiar por inteiro.

Enquanto isso, Sirius se ocupava em suspirar enquanto ela continuava a beijá-lo pelo corpo todo, e em explorar o corpo feminino dela com suas mãos grandes, detendo-se na cintura e acariciando-a, passando pela nuca e enroscando os dedos nas enormes ondas que caíam completamente soltas e indisciplinadas por suas costas naquele dia.

Hermione parou tudo o que estava fazendo quando Sirius simplesmente enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, respirando fundo e acariciando suas costas por cima da blusa. Ela sorriu de leve, apoiando também em seu ombro.

Ele buscou as mãos dela e entrelaçou os dedos. Uma promessa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele abriu os olhos de ferro, esticando as costas. Observaram-se, e não havia barreira nenhuma ali. Ela enxergava perfeitamente uma alegria calma e carinho. Uma promessa que não precisava de palavras. Ele enxergava uma felicidade contida acompanhada de confiança. Uma promessa muda.

"Preciso ir, Sirius."

"Não... Eu levo você." E ela apenas deu um meio sorriso discreto.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e outra, e de novo, e de novo. E parecia que o tempo jamais acabaria. Mas acabou, e eles precisavam ir.

Quando chegaram à porta a casa dela, encararam-se, decididos. Sirius sorria de uma maneira que ela nunca havia visto. Como se tivesse recuperado quinze anos e a diferença de idade entre eles fosse mínima. Ou talvez Hermione tivesse amadurecido uns quinze anos naquela noite.

Desejou-lhe boa noite, os saltos batendo, mas dessa vez não o oprimiram e nem irritaram. Apenas fizeram barulho, _toc toc toc_. Uma vez por segundo.

E ele apenas foi embora, sorrindo, dirigindo como se fosse o único homem do mundo. E sorriu, pensando que se estivesse a pé, suas mãos estariam nos bolsos e seus pés estariam se equilibrando na linha da guia.

-----XXX-----

"E você sabe o que ele fez, Ginny?" Perguntou Hermione, sorrindo. "Ele me trouxe em casa."

"E você está completamente encantada por isso." Respondeu Ginny, num tom em que acusação e reprovação se misturavam.

"Você achava muito bonito quando Harry fazia isso."

"Pois te digo que foi Sirius quem ensinou a Harry a ser tudo o que ele é hoje. E isso não é uma coisa boa."

"Eu não me importo, não estou esperando que ele se case comigo."

"Ainda bem, porque ele não vai fazer isso."

"Mas Harry fez com você."

"Eu por acaso entrei na igreja para algo diferente de rezar?" Hermione riu e não respondeu. Não importava, eles moravam juntos. Além do mais, eles eram Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, e não Sirius Black e Hermione Granger.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos para a amiga que ainda a olhava feio. Saíram juntas de casa, enquanto Ginny lhe passava um sermão sobre sua perda de sanidade cada vez que Sirius Black se encontrava a menos de seis metros de distância. Justo Hermione, que tinha como marca registrada sua racionalidade excessiva. Só mesmo o homem de alma negra para hipnotizá-la dessa forma.

Ginny abriu a porta de sua casa. Ronald, Harry, Sirius, Regulus, Andie, Teddy, Nymphadora e Remus estavam lá. Todos se cumprimentaram alegres, tagarelando sem parar naquele domingo despreocupado.

Quando Sirius se levantou, o mundo parou de girar e silenciou.

Nenhum dos dois era capaz de escutar qualquer coisa. Apenas se olhavam. Hermione quase sorriu, pois, por um acaso, naquele dia, ele não estava de preto, estava de verde. Mas os cigarros que ele fumava junto com Regulus criaram uma barreira de fumaça que abarcava não só os olhos, como o rosto inteiro. Aquilo fez Hermione parar, assustada. Foi um beijo no rosto o cumprimento que trocaram.

Uma promessa feita para ser quebrada.

Uma barreira imposta para nunca ser derrubada.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Três meses depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Regulus estava ali, percebeu Hermione. Estavam na mansão de Shackelbolt, político importante, possivelmente o próximo Primeiro-ministro. Se Regulus estava por ali, ficassem todos tranqüilos que Sirius apareceria em seguida. Dito e feito, disse Hermione para si mesma, enquanto o observava se aproximar, os lábios curvados num sorriso cínico, o maldito cigarro de cravo preso entre os dedos da mão esquerda, a nuvem de fumaça inebriando todos em redor, aumentando a aura de mistério que ele exalava naturalmente. Principalmente para as mulheres. Mas não mais para Hermione. Para ela, a fumaça do cigarro o deixava simplesmente ordinário. Ordinário e impenetrável.

Tentou ignorar a sensação que Sirius sempre lhe causava, mesmo a metros de distância, e continuou sua conversa com Katie Bell, como se não houvesse uma estrela se aproximando pronta para cegá-la e ensurdecê-la.

Mas parou de chofre quando Regulus se aproximou com seu irmão-estrela, que ficara uns passos mais atrás. Ele lhe tomava a fala.

O mais jovem estendeu a mão, puxando a de Hermione para si e a beijou brevemente, repetindo o gesto com Katie em seguida e fazendo-a acompanhá-lo. Sirius se sentou no lugar antes ocupado pela moça, mas nem mesmo olhou para Hermione, que o ignorou igualmente, embora a vontade de beijá-lo estivesse acabando com sua capacidade de pensar. Respirou e tentou pensar no livro de direito tributário que havia acabado de ler mais cedo em sua casa. Percebeu que era impossível. Palavras insignificantes e esquecíveis que não se comparavam à presença a seu lado.

"Você vive de preto." Observou, sem olhá-la, sentindo-se profundamente irritado com o _toc toc toc _dos _scarpins_ verdes. Três batidas por segundo. Ela alisou brevemente o vestido de cetim negro e não parou de bater os pés no chão, embora soubesse o quanto aquilo o irritava. Ela queria ter um pouco de prazer com o sofrimento dele, mesmo que fosse por um motivo tão banal.

"Você também", respondeu, com igual indiferença.

"Eu gosto dessa cor."

"Preto não é uma cor", respondeu a moça. Claro que ele gostava de preto, pois além de ser seu sobrenome, era a cor de sua alma.

"Tudo bem. Eu gosto dessa não-cor."

"Eu também gosto."

Ela respirou fundo, ajeitando a fita verde que prendia a franja, e controlou sua irritação antes mesmo de demonstrá-la. Não, ela não daria esse prazer a ele.

Ele virou para o outro lado, obrigando-se a encarar qualquer coisa, menos aquela atrevida que estava sentada a seu lado. Uma menina, vinte anos mais jovem que ele, e que o enfeitiçara. Uma menininha fizera Sirius Black sentir algo diferente. Isso porque Hermione era um prazer que ficava, mas quando ia embora, causava dor. Muita dor. Mas é claro, ele nunca admitiria algo assim.

Mesmo que estivesse vivendo sem viver, e morrendo sem que estivesse morrendo. Mesmo que um letreiro de néon _"Louco! Louco!"_ estivesse piscando em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse por causa da idade. _"Velho! Louco!"_. Segundo letreiro.

Mas não importava realmente, porque Hermione não parecia ligar para isso. Porque Bones não ligara. Porque mulher nenhuma ligava. E se elas não ligavam, ele também não devia ligar.

Sendo assim, já chegava de palavras vazias e sem significado. Que partissem logo para a ação, pois estava bem claro que ambos queriam a mesma coisa. Na verdade, era apenas o que queriam.

Ele não a tomou pela mão gentilmente, nem lhe sorriu. Na verdade, ele mal a olhou, mas ela sabia perfeitamente o que Sirius estava pensando, o que ele desejava.

Ele se levantou e ela o seguiu. Subiram um lance de escadas, ele abriu uma porta, pareceu não aprovar o cômodo. A seguinte era um banheiro. Parou na terceira, segurando-a aberta para ela.

Encararam-se com profundidade durante um tempo que não podia ser contado com as medidas mundanas. E o silêncio imperava, porque quando estavam juntos, se sufocavam de tal forma, que nada podia ser ouvido, a não ser as respirações, sempre em cadências distintas e os saltos dela, que estavam fixos no chão naquele instante.

Sentimentos intensos, palavras triviais. _Não havia motivo para elas_, e ele não cansava de repetir isso mentalmente, enquanto tirava os sapatos dela e os atirava para um canto ainda mais escuro do quarto amplo. Porque os saltos dos _scarpins_ eram tudo de que ele não precisava naquele instante.

Ela foi praticamente jogada na cama, mas não se importou com isso. Não estava interessada em cerimônias, nem em falsas gentilezas. Não queria doçura vinda de Sirius Black. Não queria amor. Queria sexo. E mais nada.

Ele se apoiou na cama, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela para prendê-la, e se perdeu em observações por alguns instantes. Era uma moça muito bonita, com seus lábios macios, seus seios cheios, seus cabelos volumosos e seus olhos cor de âmbar, por causa do desejo. Daria uma excelente noite, com certeza.

Abaixou-se ligeiramente, até que os rostos ficaram bem próximos e ela sentiu o cheiro de cravo de seu hálito. Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão quente de Sirius tocar sua barriga, o nariz completamente tomado pelo cheiro do cigarro, os ouvidos inundados com a respiração pesada dele.

Sirius sorriu ao ver a moça fechar os olhos, acariciou sua barriga lentamente e com cuidado, subindo até o fecho do sutiã. Apertou os seios por cima do tecido branco e com a outra mão se livrou suavemente da própria calça, deixando a mostra uma cueca boxer cinza.

Hermione cravou as longas unhas na cintura de Sirius, fazendo com que ele se aproximasse involuntariamente. Os lábios finalmente se encontraram, com urgência, paixão, brutalidade. A moça mordeu o lábio inferior do homem, que a olhou, ligeiramente surpreso. Em seguida, Sirius passou a língua pelo lábio, sentindo o gosto de sangue fazer com que seu desejo aumentasse.

Ela se levantou com uma agilidade impressionante, fazendo com que invertessem as posições. Hermione segurou as mãos de Sirius e beijou seus lábios, tomando uma mordida forte no lábio.

Um gemido de dor e prazer encheu o quarto e ele finalmente acabou de se despir, sem conseguir se conter com o doce som que saiu dos lábios dela.

Hermione entrelaçou as pernas no tronco de Sirius, enquanto o homem usava sua língua para contornar lentamente os seios da moça que suspirava cada vez mais alto.

O movimento deles era harmonioso e suave no início, mas conforme a excitação e o prazer aumentava, o ritmo passava para rápido e frenético, até atingir uma cadência tão veloz e até mesmo violenta que foi impossível não atingir o ápice em pouco tempo, fazendo com que o quarto fosse completamente tomado por gemidos, frases desconexas e por fim gritos controlados por beijos que só serviam para fazer calar.

Cochilaram por alguns minutos abraçados na cama, mas logo Sirius se desvencilhou e acendeu um cigarro de cravo, tragando-o profunda e lentamente, soltando a fumaça para o alto.

Hermione se levantou também, saindo em direção ao banheiro da suíte. O homem se espalhou na enorme cama de casal e sorriu ao ver o andar provocativo da moça, e se pudesse ver seu rosto, saberia que ela estava sorrindo.

O chuveiro estava ligado, a porta estava aberta, deixando escapar um pouco de vapor. Se não fosse a letargia excessiva, ele levantaria, mas não tinha forças para uma tarefa tão exaustiva.

Ela saiu do banheiro vestida, sorrindo para ele. Tomou o cigarro de sua mão, tragando-o e soltando a fumaça no rosto do homem.

"Eu detesto quando você fuma, Sirius", sussurrou bem perto de seu rosto, com uma voz doce. "Até daqui a... Algum tempo."

Calçou os _scarpins_, rindo, olhou-se pela última vez no espelho e saiu andando do quarto lentamente. Um passo a cada dois segundos.

De boca aberta, Sirius a observou dar as costas e abandonar o cômodo.

Filha da mãe! Estava aprendendo direitinho!

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Dois meses depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Não era uma história. Não era amor. Não era um caso. Não era verdade.

Eram promessas mudas, todas feitas para serem quebradas. Eram sentimentos intensos e palavras triviais. Ambos sabiam disso.

E, ainda sim, estavam ali, na mansão da família Black, olhando para todos os lados, procurando um pelo outro, e até aquele momento, sem se encontrarem.

Ela sorriu ao ver que ele estava entrando no cômodo, mas não se moveu. Não queria que ele pensasse que ela estava indo em sua direção. Jamais lhe daria esse prazer. Ele sorriu brevemente ao notar a presença de Hermione.

Sirius continuou se aproximando lentamente, com seus cigarros e sua roupa negra em perfeita combinação com a cor de sua alma e de seu sobrenome. E ele a olhou. Mas não aquele olhar calmo, ou carinhoso, nem mesmo aquele olhar fumegante ou apaixonado de quando Sirius queria alguma coisa. Era um olhar devastador, que passava como um furacão, desgrenhava os cabelos da mulher, a despia de suas roupas e levava junto uma parte de sua alma.

E Hermione não tremeu. Porque era corajosa, mas ele a despia por dentro. E quando ele a olhava, doía. Doía muito, embora a dor viesse junto do prazer.

Mas, ainda sim, ela não titubeou, nem tremeu. Na verdade, ela não fez nenhum movimento, exceto um suave curvar de lábios, que Sirius tomou como se tivesse sido a recepção mais calorosa do mundo.

O tempo que ele demorou a chegar até ela, pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade. Mas ele finalmente chegou, e parou tão perto dela, que praticamente não havia espaço entre os dois.

Sem cerimônias, Sirius a beijou, segurando-a pelos braços.

No instante em que os lábios se tocaram, o mundo todo silenciou e todas as pessoas evaporaram. Só havia Sirius, Hermione, o Escuro e o Silêncio. Enquanto os rostos se viravam de um lado para o outro e as línguas dançavam juntas, enroscando-se e virando e explorando todos os recantos das bocas, eles não perceberam que eram observados. Não perceberam Ginny os olhando com reprovação, nem Harry sorrindo com malícia. Porque não importava. Ninguém importava.

Soltaram-se, demorando ainda um segundo para abrir os olhos. Ferro e âmbar se encarando com fúria. Faíscas voando em todas as direções.

"Vem", chamou o homem, e Hermione o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes.

Deram-se as mãos e caminharam até o jardim.

"Hermione?"

"Hum?"

"Sabe que dia é hoje?", ela sorriu, sentindo que corava. Sabia, claro, mas não queria dizer e parecer presunçosa. "Eu já te olhava quando você estava com ele, sabe?"

"Eu sei. Eu também te olhava."

"Eu sei. Eu sempre vi você me olhando. Hermione, hoje faz um ano... que ficamos juntos naquela praça."

Sirius encostou a moça na parede, segurando sua coxa com a mão forte, acariciando-a suavemente.

"Um ano é muito tempo, Sirius", ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos enquanto ele enterrava o rosto na pele macia de seu pescoço.

"Eu te amo, Hermione."

"Eu também te amo, Sirius.", e imediatamente desafivelou o cinto, enquanto passava a mão por baixo da blusa dela e acariciava as costas, os seios e cada parte da pele que ele podia alcançar.

Rapidamente ele investiu contra ela, enquanto Hermione apenas gemia, cravando as unhas nas costas do homem, até arrancar-lhe sangue.

Sirius riu. Hermione podia ficar horas pendurada naquela risada, que mais parecia um latido.

Encararam-se com uma ternura que jamais existira entre eles.

"Você quer ir para casa, Mione?", ela sorriu e assentiu.

O homem se ajeitou, arrumando os cabelos meio molhados pelo suor. Hermione fez o mesmo e em seguida aceitou o braço que Sirius lhe ofereceu.

"Sabe, eu sempre gostei de você. Pra quê mentir? E eu via muito bem você me olhando no escuro da casa do Harry."

"Eu também sempre gostei de você, querido. Eu me sentava ao lado do Ron, mas era você que eu queria."

"Agora você me tem."

A janela da casa dos pais de Hermione abriu e o Sr. Granger pôs a cabeça para fora, no momento em que os lábios haviam se colado novamente. Separaram-se bruscamente, acenando para o homem que, mal-humorado, não respondeu e voltou para dentro.

"Quero te ver amanhã."

"Nos encontramos na casa da Bellatrix, então."

"Porque na casa daquela cadela?", resmungou Sirius, mal-humorado.

"A menos que você queira que seu irmão fique sentado entre nós no sofá do seu apartamento, ou que meus pais fiquem sentados entre nós na minha sala, ou ainda que sua mãe... "

"Na casa da Bellatrix, às quatro.", interrompeu Sirius com um gesto impaciente, fazendo Hermione rir gostosamente.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

No dia seguinte.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Foi com insegurança que Hermione entrou na mansão Lestrange. Detestava aquela prima de Sirius. Mulherzinha arrogante! Mas por ele...

Retribuiu o aceno do segurança, atravessando o jardim, observando uma quantidade considerável de pessoas conversando em várias rodas. Sentiu falta de Ginny e se lembrou que a ruiva jamais almoçava por lá. Os Weasley em geral não se davam muito bem com os Black e os Lestrange.

Foi cumprimentada por Harry, Teddy, Andrômeda, Remus e outros que conversavam na roda mais próxima. Bellatrix passou por ela, fingindo não vê-la.

A morena mordeu o lábio, preparando-se para parar em algum canto, quando finalmente viu Sirius se aproximar. Sabia que não precisava mais fingir, por isso sorriu abertamente, mexendo nos cabelos com as mãos.

Ele a abraçou e beijou brevemente. O homem parecia sério.

"Sirius, o que foi?"

"Meu irmão está lá dentro e... Pediu um favor... Eu preciso ir... Volto em cinco minutos, Hermione."

"Cinco minutos?", perguntou, tentando sorrir. Ele assentiu e voltou para dentro.

Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso. Andou até um canto e se sentou em uma cadeira, apoiando o queixo na mão, esperando que alguém aparecesse, ou que algo acontecesse. Ficou batendo os pés no chão. Três batidas por segundo.

"Por isso Regulus não estava aqui...", murmurou para si mesma.

Cinco minutos se passaram como se fossem cinqüenta. E mais cinco depois desses. Nada de Sirius. Se Hermione não tivesse ficado tão chateada, teria percebido que ele não estava sorrindo ao falar com ela. Teria percebido a temperatura do brilho dos olhos cor de ferro. Teria visto uma promessa sendo quebrada, e teria escutado palavras insignificantes e esquecíveis sendo ditas.

Ela olhou em redor e percebeu que era a única pessoa que estava sozinha.

Levantou, tomando uma decisão que ela sabia ser sem volta. Atravessou a grande varanda, os saltos reboando no chão frio. Cinco passos por segundo.

Quando deu por si, estava no portão. Foi quando as lágrimas guardadas por tanto tempo finalmente escorreram.

Porque ela deveria ter sabido que não duraria. Que não seria.

Porque, com certeza, poderia ter sido, mas não foi. Ele poderia tê-la amado, mas não amou.

Ele não precisava ter saído. Mas saiu. Não precisava ter ido. Mas foi.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Sirius ganhou a varanda, olhando para os lados. Avistou Harry, Remus, Teddy, as primas. Nada de Hermione.

"Andie! Você viu Hermione?"

"Quem?"

"Morena, cabelos ondulados, blusa preta?"

"Não. Quer procurá-la?"

Ele assentiu com um gesto apressado e saíram para procurar. Voltaram para a varanda alguns minutos mais tarde. Pelo sorriso sem graça de Andrômeda, Sirius sabia que ela não estava ali.

Ele não precisava ter ido. Não precisava ter saído para fazer a vontade de seu irmão. Mas fora. Fizera sua escolha, e agora só constatava o que já sabia desde o começo. Não havia mais volta.

Agora, ele esperava que ela voltasse. E ela, com a certeza de que tinha sido esquecida, esperava também esquecer.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Duas semanas depois.

------------------------------XXXXXXXXXX------------------------------

Ela sorriu para Andromeda, sentando-se na poltrona oferecida. Aceitou a xícara de chá e esperou que ela ou Ginny quebrassem o silêncio.

"Você é..."

"Hermione Granger" a mais velha levantou os olhos, estudando-a com cuidado, passando os olhos pelo rabo de cavalo que segurava as enormes ondas, analisando os olhos cor de whisky.

"O que foi, Sra. Tonks?" perguntou Ginny.

"Nós nos conhecemos, Hermione?"

"Não..." a mulher parou por alguns segundos e em seguida seu rosto se iluminou em compreensão.

"Era por você que ele estava procurando" a vida se esvaiu da moça. "Ele me pediu ajuda, desesperado, dizendo que estava procurando por alguém. Mas ele não encontrou" a mulher sorriu.

"Não... Ele não encontrou" ela fez uma pausa. "Já está na minha hora."

"Você vai embora?" ela assentiu com um gesto.

"Meu avião parte logo. Vou estudar em Madrid."

"Boa sorte."

"Obrigada."

"Até logo, Andie" despediu-se Ginny. "Obrigada por guardar meu casaco..." murmurou, mostrando uma grande bolsa. Se a ruiva soubesse que Andie estivera ajudando Sirius a procurar Hermione, não teria passado lá para buscar a bolsa naquela hora.

Tudo que a morena não precisava naquele instante era saber que, nem que tenha sido por um instante, Sirius a amara. Mas era tarde demais. Não podia voltar atrás. Já estava cansada do silêncio dos dois e das promessas falsas.

A viagem até o aeroporto foi silenciosa. Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar em sua decisão, e no quanto ela parecia errada naquele momento. Mas ela definitivamente não precisava ter escutado aquilo de Andrômeda. Não precisava pensar naquele Buraco Negro como um ser humano. Não precisava voltar a ser completamente sugada. Precisava de luz. Não queria mais viver no escuro e no silêncio. Porque amar Sirius significava isso. E Hermione decidira sair do escuro no momento em que ele quebrara sua última promessa.

"Bem... Chegamos... Você..."

"Sim, eu tenho certeza. Vamos logo, Ginny, eu não gosto de despedidas."

"Então... Cuide-se, faça uma boa viagem e ligue quando chegar." Ginny abraçou a amiga com muita força. Hermione agradeceu a carona, pegou a enorme mala e entrou no aeroporto, rumando imediatamente em direção ao balcão.

Estacou como se tivesse colidido com alguma coisa. Ele estava ali. Todo de preto, as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele a observou em cada mínimo detalhe. Os saltos pretos, o jeans escuro, a blusa vermelha, os cabelos ondulados e macios que ele tanto gostava de afagar. Os óculos de sol que escondiam os olhos, mas que foram parar no alto da cabeça em seguida. E a visão surpreendeu Sirius; ela _não _estava chorando. Mas também não estava sorrindo. O silêncio extremo pesou em seus ouvidos e a escuridão se adensava, fazendo com que ele não visse nada além dela. Como se atraído por um imã, deu três passos.

Hermione não se moveu, apenas o observou por alguns segundos, até que seu vôo foi anunciado. Abaixou os óculos e voltou a andar, ignorando a tentativa de aproximação. Toc toc toc. Três passos por segundo.

Sirius fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. Aquele som o agredia, fazia doer seus ouvidos e sua alma negra.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Porque ele podia ter amado, mas não amou. Podia ter ficado, mas não ficou. Podia ao menos ter voltado, mas escolhera não voltar. E agora tinha que aprender a viver na luz e no barulho, porque a escuridão e o silêncio que ele aprendera a amar com o tempo, acabara de virar as costas definitivamente.

Agora ela esperava esquecer, porque amara, se dedicara e esperara. Mas havia tomado a decisão de não mais viver no escuro. Precisava de luz. Precisava aprender novamente a viver na claridade do mundo. E enquanto o avião decolava, jurou jamais se deixar sugar por um Buraco Negro novamente.

_"All I ever wanted, all I ever nedded_

_Is here, in my arms(...) Enjoy the silence"_

Nota de rodapé: Um título que eu tbm gosto de usar é Enjoy the silence. Mas minha beta linda, Moonlit, sugeriu Black Hole quando eu perguntei e eu achei simplesmente perfeito!!! Então, aí está. E quanto à desculpa do Sirius, desculpem, mas eu realmente não sei o que houve de verdade. Ninguém sabe. Mione, minha amiga, obrigada por compartilhar tudo comigo, inclusive datas, lugares e diálogos. Desculpe por ter feito vc lembrar de tudo e mais ainda por ter inventado um NC que nunca existiu. Por favor, comentem!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
